marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Curtis Connors (Earth-TRN376)
| Relatives = Billy Connors (son); Margaret Connors (wife) | Universe = Earth-TRN376 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (noneCategory:No Hair as the Lizard) | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = (as the Lizard) | UnusualFeatures = Formerly claws, fangs, tail, scales | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Oscorp scientist | Education = | Origin = Human formerly transformed by the Lizard Formula | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Beenox; Activision | First = | Last = | HistoryText = Curt Connor's life mirrored that of his Earth-120703 counterpart up to the point after Spider-Man thwarted his plan to turn every citizen of New York into lizard-like creatures. Cross-Species Virus During Connors' time at the asylum, Alistaire Smythe had taken over his spot at OsCorp, and planned to destroy all evidence of cross-species testing. This plan was cut short when the other cross-species mutations escaped, and began infecting New York with a "cross-species virus", which turned those infected into mindless creatures. Spider-Man soon came to break Connors out of the asylum, knowing he was the only one who could develop a cure. Connors agreed to work on a cure, on the condition that he be taken back to the asylum after all was said and done. Peter delivered him to his current apartment, where Connors quickly began working on a cure. While Peter was out, Connors also used the credit card of Stan, a friend of the Parker family, to buy new lab equipment. When asked how much he spent, Connors replied that he just used it "until it didn't work anymore". Connors sent Peter after a giant rat cross-species for a DNA sample, which he used to study. Connors first attempt at a cure went horribly wrong, and ended up crippling Alistaire Smythe and driving him to insanity. Alistaire had sent a very large, snake-like S-Bot after Spider-Man as revenge, and after a very long, brutal battle, Spider-Man emerged victorious, but severely wounded. Peter returned to the apartment, concerned that the Lizard persona may be taking Connors over, and went into a rage, before passing out from his wounds. Connors soon realized that Peter, despite multiple contacts with the cross-species creatures, was never infected, and therefore, a small sample of his blood was all that was needed to perfect the cure. The new, perfected cure was used to cure multiple scientists, including Gwen Stacy. Alistaire Smythe, however, refused to take the cure, claiming his nanobot cure would be what would save New York. In actuality, Smythe's nanobot cure was a poison, which would slowly and painfully kill it's host. Smythe, at some point, realized Peter Parker's identity as Spider-Man, and used this knowledge to kidnap Connors, while also sending a newly developed "Spider-Slayer" after Parker. The Spider-Slayer was defeated, and Peter went to save Connors. Peter successfully saved Connors from Smythe, but ended up being captured himself. Becoming The Lizard Once More Connors ended up back in his makeshift lab in the sewers, in hiding for the now post-apocalyptic world New York had become under the Cross-Species outbreak. Peter eventually made his way to the lab, revealing that, while captured, Smythe had injected him with the nanobot virus, which stripped him of his powers and was slowly killing him. Realizing there was no other way, Connors was forced to become The Lizard once more, in a vain attempt to save the city. While fighting Smythe head-on, a still powerless Spider-Man arrived. A small, electrocuted S-Bot attacked Peter, and the electricity destroyed the nanobots in him, quickly restoring his powers. Connors helped Peter defeat Smythe once and for all, before finally succumbing to the reptilian side once more, escaping into the sewers and making his way back to the lab. Peter gave chase, and eventually came to Gwen, who had rewired an S-Bot to recognize Peter as an ally. Peter used this S-Bot to track The Lizard through the sewers, now armed with the cure. The Lizard attacked, destroying the S-Bot and causing the cure to be lost in the rubble. Peter repeatedly webbed The Lizard to a wall in an attempt to search the rubble for the cure. Once he had finally found it, The Lizard made another attempt to escape. Peter came to a dead end, before The Lizard appeared through metal bars and dragged him into another room. After a lengthy battle, Peter subdued The Lizard and gave Connors the cure. Connors' cure was used to cure the rest of the city, and Peter expressed that "Today, The Lizard was a hero". | Powers = Seemingly those of the Curt Connors of Earth-120703. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Curt Connors of Earth-120703. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The manual in the Amazing Spider-Man video game states that the Lizard killed Dr. Ratha. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Connors Family Category:Connors Formula Category:Depowered Mutates Category:2012 Character Debuts Category:Human/Reptile Hybrids Category:Reptilian Form